Sharing This Day With Friends
by Pricat
Summary: The Spirit of Darkness wants revenge on Bronx for trying to stop her in Aria but rejoin their human friends and reconnect the bond of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Sharing This Day with Friends**

**A/N Here's another fic which involves my kingdom Aria but it's a Christmas one but in it, the Spirit of Darkness wants revenge on Bronx but he and Izz along with Sora but their Earth family are happy to see them but Yuri is feeling a little sad that her brothers had been gone for a while.**

**It's also an early Christmas present for Inyunaruto365 but I hope others enjoy.**

* * *

It was a cold day in Latanis, the main city of Aria and in the castle, Izz and Bronx were feeling miserable but knew why because they missed their family on Earth but sighed as they remembered it was December in both Aria and Earth and getting close to Christmas but they wanted to go home but knew that they had a duty to the kingdom as Arian Knights but missed their sister Yuri and their friends but saw Jen show up but he had a worried look in his hazel eyes as both Psammeads wondered what was wrong.

"The Spirit of Darkness is angry and wants to get revenge on Bronx." he said.

Izz was worried for his brother but wanted to protect him no matter what as the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight understood but had a smile on his light green skinned face.

"You guys have to go back to Earth where you'll be safe but I want you to take somebody with you." he answered.

They saw Sora join them but was depressed but Izz understood being her mentei and trying to help her understood but hoped Sora would like it on Earth with his and Bronx's friends.

He watched as Bronx opened a portal back to Earth as he, Izz and Sora saw the portal appear but went through it but hoped their friends would be happy to see them.

* * *

But in Earth, in the area of Calvert County, David laughed as he along with Yuri were playing in the snow with his sister Leah and her best friend Carley but the both of them missed Izz and Bronx but had hope that they'd return but Yuri wasn't sure knowing her brothers were busy.

Leah noticed that the young Psammead was sad seeing the school bus as David understood because she'd started kindergarten this year and some of the kids were mean to her but Leah told her to ignore them as he got on the bus too but sat besidevher as Leah saw the bus leave but sighed going into the house because she missed Bronx but hoped he would come back along with Izz but then saw Carley come down dressed.

She was going Christmas shopping with her but she missed Izz but played the Arian music box whenever she felt like that but had hope they'd come back as they got on the bus that would take them to the mall.

* * *

Izz was surprised as he and Bronx with Sora entered the Robert's house but found their friends weren't there.

"Maybe they went out for a while." Bronx said as Izz nodded.

He then went to explore to see how their friends had changed since they'd left but was surprised to see that Yuri had her own room with drawings covering the walls with many toys in the room that made Bronx smile.

"_I guess David's been looking after her since we left." _he thought as he left.

He then entered Leah's room but felt better as he lay on her bed but Izz smiled seeing his brother take an nap but went to enter Carley's room.

He smiled as he entered but felt better as he felt it's cosy aura sitting on the bed but Sora was making a snack.

He hoped his best human friend wasn't mad at him for leaving.

He then fell asleep as that thought left him......


	2. Happy to Be Reunited

**Sharing This Day With Friends**

Bronx then heard Yuri's voice as she entered Leah's room.

He smiled as he saw her hug him but tears were falling from her snail like eyes but he was confused at this.

"Yuri it's okay.

I'm here but why're you crying?" he asked her.

"B-Because we missed you and Izz.

We tried to contact you but you wouldn't answer but I had a feeling you'd return but I missed you both along with the others.

Where's Izz?" she answered.

"With David." he answered.

She then went downstairs to the living room but heard both Izz and David talking.

She then hugged him as he smiled at her but David smiled seeing that as he was waiting for Leah and Carley to come home from shopping but hoped that they'd be happy to see Bronx and Izz as he went to get Yuri a snack but knew she needed an nap but she fell asleep in his arms.

Izz smiled at that knowing that Yuri loved both him and Bronx but he felt bad as he left to get a snack but was tired himself.

He then stumbled upstairs and into Carley's room but fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

In Dark Heartus, the Spirit of Darkness was watching both Izz and Bronx in the human world.

She knew that they cared about their human friends and would do anything to protect them but would try something else first before that as she wanted to take over Aria and Earth.

* * *

Leah was curious as she and Carley got home but saw Yuri was happy but was amazed hearing David talk but she saw her best friend had her eyes closed but she could feel two familiar Arian auras as they went upstairs but were surprised finding Izz and Bronx in their rooms but still asleep but they didn't want to wake them up as they went downstairs but David noticed they seemed really happy but had a feeling they found out that Izz and Bronx had returned as Yuri was drinking milk whilr dunking cookies in it making Carley smile knowing Izz did that as well.

She then saw Leah ordering dinner but went to take a relaxing shower.

She was just so happy her Arian friends had returned but wondered if Jen was mad but had a feeling they'd been sent back but hoped Bronx didn't hear the sound of water because it made him nervous but thankfully Leah had closed her door but she felt better as she came out in a towel but dressed in her str pyjamas but heard Izz beginning to wake up as she was on her bed but listening to music but he hugged her.

She then took her head phones off seeing that.

"I see somebody's awake.

Did you sleep okay or do you want to sleep some more?

I could just listen to music some more." she said as he shook his furry head.

He then was in her arms but it made the both of them feel comfortable but Leah smiled seeing that but was worried about Bronx but Izz was curious about how things had changed since he and Bronx had left.

"Everything is the same except for the fact that Yuri goes to kindergarten with humans her age." she said.

He chuckled at that but was a little sad but was worried that she was mad at him for leaving because Ogre Child had told him how Carley had been when he and Bronx had left for Aria.

But she didn't seem mad but just happy but he was worried that Bronx was angry.

But they were both hungry as Leah was calling them for dinner.

* * *

Later Leah noticed that Bronx was still awake that night.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm just worried about Izz and Yuri because the Spirit of Darkness is seeking revenge on me but that's why we came back but we're happy to be back." he said to her.

Leah hugged him.

"It's okay Bronx we'll help stop her." she reassured him.

He smiled as he yawned as they both fell asleep........


	3. Worried About Them

**Sharing This Fay with Friends**

**A/N Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Later the next morning, Leah was awake but smiled seeing Bronx still asleep but she remembered what they'd talked about last night but she left him to sleep and went downstairs but found Yuri bouncing on the couch in the living room but it amazed her how much energy the young female Psammead had but saw her hug her.

"Hey Yuri.

I see somebody's up already." she said.

The young female Psammead giggled at her as she followed her into the kitchen but she seemed a little sad knowing she had to go to school soon.

"But your friend Yana will be there." she reassured.

"Yeah but the other kids are mean to us.

I wish I could use my Arian magic on them." she answered.

"That's not a good idea.

Using your Arian magic will freak everybody out like waking Bronx up by altering your voice to sound like a rooster." she answered.

"Yeah but you got to admit it was funny." Yuri replied.

Leah giggled at the five year old Psammead's reply.

But she heard sneezing and it was coming from David's room which worried both her and Leah.

"Let's go see what's wrong." she said as Yuri agreed.

They went upstairs......

* * *

Leah was scared along with Yuri seeing David sick but had a feeling it was the flu.

"Will he get better?" Yuri asked her nervous.

Leah understood her fear since she was David's older sister and Yuri was like a little sibling to David.

"I'm sure he will.

He needs to rest." she reassured her as Yuri hugged him.

She was nervous about this but nervous about Bronx because he seemed sad and not really in the mood to talk about it.

But she found him later with his fore head on the kitchen table but he wasn't well as Carley came downstairs followed by Izz.

"What's going on?" she asked as they went into the kitchen.

But they saw Yuri try to stay home but Leah made her go to school.

It made her upset as she left on the bus.

* * *

Later that afternoon after coming home from school, Yuri was playing out in the snow but was using her Arian magic to turn snowballs into baseballs as she and Leah were playing baseball but she was amazed by the young female Psammead's magic but knew she couldn't use it in class but she was nervous about Bronx along with Yuri but she had a feeling he would be okay but knew he was sleeping all day but still wasn't well but after a while, they went inside.

She then had an idea as she knew Yuri wanted to bake knowing that Bronx liked brownies just as much as Oreo's but hoped that he was feeling better as they were baking but was worried about Izz seeing he had been quiet but had a feeling he was worried about Bronx as Yuri nodded.

"He's afraid the Spirit of Darkness will make him her servant again.

Bronx sometimes has bad dreams about being her servant.

He just doesn't tell but he needs us." she told her.

Leah nodded in reply as she hoped things would be okay as they were bringing the brownies out of the oven.

But while they were cooling, she went to see how David was doing as Yuri was playing with toys but found he was still sick as she saw Yuri join her.

"He isn't better, right?" she asked as Leah nodded.

"Yeah but I'm worried about Bronx." she said as they entered her room.


End file.
